verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Federal Reserve System
Das Federal Reserve System (Federal Reseve, kurz Fed) ist das halbprivate Zentralbanksystem der USA. Sie wurde am 23. Dezember 1913 durch Unterzeichnung des vom Kongress genehmigten Federal Reserve Act durch Präsident Woodrow Wilson gegründet. Dies geschah als Reaktion auf die Bankers' Panic von 1907, der schon 4. Finanzkrise innerhalb von 34 Jahren. Der Vorschlag zur Etablierung einer Zentralbank nach europäischem Vorbild stammte von Paul Moritz Warburg, Teilhaber des Bankhauses Warburg in Hamburg und Kuhn, Loeb & Co. in New York. Er wurde auch 1914 auf Vorschlag Präsident Wilsons in den Rat der amerikanischen Zentralbank (Federal Reserve Board) berufen und zu ihrem Vizepräsidenten ernannt. Mit dem Währungskontrollgesetz (Monetary Control Act), das im Juni 1981 in Kraft trat, wurde den Federal Reserve Banks (FED) unter anderem die Befugnis gegeben, nicht nur US-Staatsschuldtitel, sondern auch Staatsschuldtitel anderer Länder zu erwerben. Aufgaben und Verantwortlichkeiten Die Hauptaufgaben der Federal Reserve sind: * Überwachung und Regulierung des Bankwesens * Umsetzung der Geldpolitik durch Offenmarktgeschäfte, Anpassung des Diskontsatzes und Änderung der Mindestreserve * Aufrechterhaltung eines funktionierenden Zahlungssystems * Überwachung der Geldmenge, die täglich hergestellt und zerstört wird (in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Münzamt United States Mint und dem Amt für Prägung und Druck) Zu den weiteren Aufgaben zählen: * Wirtschaftsforschung * Ökonomische Ausbildung Struktur thumb|Struktur Die Fed besteht aus dem Board of Governors, zwölf regionalen Federal Reserve Banks und einer Vielzahl von Mitgliedsbanken und anderen Institutionen. Bord of Governors Das Bord of Governors bildet den Vorstand der Fed. Es besteht aus 7 vom US-Präsidenten benannte und vom Senat für 14 Jahre gewählten Mitgliedern. Aufgabe des Boards ist die Umsetzung der Entscheidungen, die vom FOMC (siehe unten) beschlossen werden. Abgesehen von seinen wirtschaftspolitischen Kompetenzen ernennt der Rat auch je drei Direktoren für die zwölf Federal Reserve Banks. Die restlichen sechs Direktoren jeder Federal Reserve Bank werden von den Mitgliedsbanken ernannt. Chairman Charles S. Hamlin Aug. 10, 1914 - Aug. 9, 1916 W.P.G. Harding Aug. 10, 1916 - Aug. 9, 1922 Daniel R. Crissinger May 1, 1923 - Sept.15, 1927 Roy A. Young Oct. 4, 1927 - Aug. 31, 1930 Eugene Meyer Sept. 16, 1930 - May 10, 1933 Eugene R. Black May 19, 1933 - Aug. 15, 1934 Marriner S. Eccles Nov. 15, 1934 - Jan. 31, 1948 Thomas B. McCabe Apr. 15, 1948 - Mar. 31, 1951 Wm. McC. Martin, Jr Apr. 2, 1951 - Jan. 31, 1970 Arthur F. Burns Feb. 1, 1970 - Jan. 31, 1978 G. William Miller Mar. 8, 1978 - Aug. 6, 1979 Paul A. Volcker Aug. 6, 1979 - Aug. 11, 1987 Alan Greenspan Aug. 11, 1987 - Jan. 31, 2006 Ben S. Bernanke Feb. 1, 2006 - Jan. 31, 2014 Janet Yellen Feb. 1, 2014 - Vice Chairman Frederic A. Delano Aug. 10, 1914 - Aug. 9, 1916 Paul M. Warburg Aug. 10, 1916 - Aug. 9, 1918 Albert Strauss Oct. 26, 1918 - Mar. 15, 1920 Edmund Platt July 23, 1920 - Sept.14, 1930 J.J. Thomas Aug. 21, 1934 - Feb. 10, 1936 Ronald Ransom Aug. 6, 1936 - Dec. 2, 1947 C. Canby Balderston Mar. 11, 1955 - Feb. 28, 1966 J.L. Robertson Mar. 1, 1966 - Apr. 30, 1973 George W. Mitchell May 1, 1973 - Feb. 13, 1976 Stephen S. Gardner Feb. 13, 1976 - Nov. 19, 1978 Frederick H. Schultz July 27, 1979 - Feb. 11, 1982 Preston Martin Mar. 31, 1982 - Apr. 30, 1986 Manuel H. Johnson Aug. 4, 1986 - Aug. 3, 1990 David W. Mullins, Jr. July 24, 1991 - Feb. 14, 1994 Alan S. Blinder June 27, 1994 - Jan. 31, 1996 Alice M. Rivlin June 25, 1996 - July 16, 1999 Roger W. Ferguson, Jr. Oct. 5, 1999 - Apr. 28, 2006 Donald L. Kohn June 23, 2006 - June 23, 2010 Janet Yellen Oct 10, 2010 – Feb. 1, 2014 Aktuelle Mitglieder (Quelle) *Ben S. Bernanke, Chairman *Janet L. Yellen, Vice Chairman *Sarah Bloom Raskin *Jeremy C. Stein *Daniel K. Tarullo *Jerome H. Powell ehemalige *Donald L. Kohn *Kevin M. Warsh *Elizabeth A. Duke Federal Open Market Committee Das wirtschaftspolitisch wichtigste Gremium des Fed ist das Federal Open Market Committee (FOMC). Seine Aufgaben bestehen u. a. in der Durchführung von Offenmarktgeschäften. Somit entscheidet das Gremium, ob der US-Leitzins (die Target Rate der Federal Funds Rate) geändert wird. Darüber hinaus kann das Gremium auch über Eingriffe in den Devisenmarkt entscheiden und somit den Wechselkurs des US-Dollar zu anderen Währungen beeinflussen. Aus diesem Grund werden Sitzungen des FOMC und Aussagen seiner Mitglieder von den Finanzmärkten als Äußerst wichtige wirtschaftspolitische Entscheidungen wahrgenommen. Dem FOMC gehören neben den sieben Mitgliedern des Board of Governors die zwölf Vorsitzenden der regionalen Federal Reserve Banks an, von denen jedoch nur fünf stimmberechtigt sind. Zu diesem Zweck sind elf der zwölf Banken nach geografischen Aspekten zu vier Gruppen zusammengefasst, die jeweils ein Mitglied des FOMC stellen. Innerhalb der Gruppen erfolgt eine Rotation zwischen den einzelnen Federal Reserve Banks. Aus historischen Gründen nimmt die Federal Reserve Bank of New York an diesem Rotationsverfahren nicht teil - sie hat ein ständiges Stimmrecht im FOMC. Das Gremium tagt acht Mal pro Jahr. Federal Reserve Banken thumb|Federal Reserve Banken Das Federal Reserve System besteht aus zwölf Bankbezirken, die jeweils eine Federal Reserve Bank besitzen. Dies sind: * Federal Reserve Bank Boston * Federal Reserve Bank New York City * Federal Reserve Bank Philadelphia * Federal Reserve Bank Cleveland * Federal Reserve Bank Richmond * Federal Reserve Bank Atlanta * Federal Reserve Bank Chicago * Federal Reserve Bank St. Louis * Federal Reserve Bank Minneapolis * Federal Reserve Bank Kansas City * Federal Reserve Bank Dallas * Federal Reserve Bank San Francisco Diese Banken bestreiten ihr Finanzkapital aus dem Finanzkapital ihrer privaten Mitgliedsbanken. Hierbei handelt es sich jedoch nicht um am Markt gehandelte Anteile - vielmehr sind in den USA Banken ab einer bestimmten Größe gesetzlich verpflichtet, Mitglied im Fed zu sein. Die größte Federal Reserve Bank ist in New York City, die auch als einzige unter ihnen Auslandsgeschäfte betreibt. Federal Reserve Police Federal Reserve Police ist die Polizei des Federal Reserve System mit Sitz in Washington (District of Columbia). Sie besteht aus bewaffneten Polizeivollzugsbeamten, die Gebäude, Anlagen, Eigentum und Mitarbeiter schützen. Die Polizeigewalt ist originär Aufgabe des Verwaltungsrates (Board of Governors), daher ist der Rat der Polizei gegenüber weisungsbefugt. Section 11(q) des Federal Reserve Act delegiert diese Polizeigewalt (to act as law enforcement officers to protect and safeguard the premises, grounds, property, personnel, including members of the Board, of the Board, or any Federal Reserve Bank, and operations conducted by or on behalf of the Board or a reserve bank) Geschichte National Monetary Comission Die National Monetary Comission wurde 1908 durch den Aldrich Vreeland Act von 1908 als Reaktion auf die ''Bankers' Panic'' 1907 geschaffen. Unter Leitung von Senator Nelson Aldrich wurde eine Expertengruppe in die europäischen Hauptstädte entsandt um die dortigen Finanzsysteme zu erforschen. Die Kommissionsberichte lieferte die Basis für den Federal Reserve Act von 1913. Insbesondere die deutsche Zentralbank soll hierbei als Vorbild gedient haben. Die besondere Rolle die Aldrich hierbei spielte ist in so fern bemerkenswert, als das er als einer der mächtigsten Politiker seiner Zeit gilt und wirtschaftlich mit J. P. Morgan und familiär mit John D. Rockefeller, Jr. verknüpft war. Jekyll Island Konferenz Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Europa initiierte Nelson Aldrich eine geheime Konferenz im November 1910 auf Jekyll Island um die zukünftige Geldpolitik zu diskutieren. Die Konferenz fand auf dem Ferienanwesen von J. P. Morgan statt. Teilnehmer des Treffens waren: *Sen. Aldrich *A.P. Andrews (Assistant Secretary des Treasury Department) *Paul Warburg (eingebürgerter Deutscher repräsentativ für Kuhn, Loeb & Co.) *Frank A. Vanderlip (Präsident der National City Bank of New York) *Henry P. Davison (senior partner der J. P. Morgan Company) *Charles D. Norton (Präsident der Morgan-dominierten First National Bank of New York) *Benjamin Strong (Repräsentant von J. P. Morgan) Der Einfluss den diese Konferenz letztendlich auf den Federal Reserve Act hatte ist umstritten. Verschwörungstheoretiker sehen das Treffen meist als Ausgangspunkt der Verschwörung zur Schaffung der Fed. Aldrich-Plan Als Ergebnis der National Monetary Comission und der Jakyll Island Konferenz entwickelte sich der erste Entwurf für die dritte Zentralbank der USA, welcher als Aldrich-Plan bekannt ist. Aldrich wollte das System weitestgehend unabhängig von der Einflussnahme von Politik gestalten und strebte statt dessen eine Art Monopol durch die privaten Mitgliedsbanken an. Eine National Reserve Association sollte über ein Kapital von 100 Millionen $ verfügen und in 15 einzelne regional bestimmte Sektionen geteilt werden. Diese Sektionen wiederum sollten durch die privaten Mitgliedbanken geleitet werden. Als Zentrales Organ der National Reserve Association sollte ein Board of Directors fungieren, welches aus 39 Mitgliedern bestand, wovon 30 Mitglieder durch die 15 Sektionen bestimmt werden sollten. Die meisten Republikaner und Wall-Street-Banker unterstützten den Aldrich-Plan, er traf aber auf eben soviel Kritik, etwa durch den Demokraten William Jennings Bryan oder die Republikaner Robert M. LaFollette und Charles Lindbergh, Sr.. Vielfach wurde der Plan als Werk des "Eastern establishment" bzw. des "Money Trust" aufgefasst. Letztendlich konnte sich der Aldrich-Plan nicht bzw. nur teilweise durchsetzten, insbesondere nachdem im Jahr 1912 sowohl die Präsidentschaftswahlen als auch die Wahlen dem Senates und des Kongresses zugunsten der Demokraten ausgegangen waren. Pujo Committee Das Pujo Committee war ein Untersuchungsausschuss über das Wirken des sogenannten "money trust", einer kleinen Gruppe von Wall Street Bankern, welche großen Einfluss auf das staatliche Finanzwesen besitzen sollte. Der Ausschuss wurde aufgrund einer Einbringung des Kongressabgeordneten Charles Lindbergh Sr. innerhalb des House Committee on Banking and Currency geschaffen und Arsène Pujo mit seiner Bildung beauftragt. Der Ausschuss arbeitete zwischen Mai 1912 und Januar 1913 und verhörte einflussreiche Banker wie J. P. Morgan und George F. Baker. Die Untersuchungen wurden vom Demokraten Samuel Untermyer geleitet und kam zu dem Ergebnis das eine Intrige von finanziellen Führern ihr öffentliches Vertrauen missbrauchten um Kontrolle über zahlreiche Industriezweige zu erlangen. Die Ergebnisses des Ausschusses beeinflussten den späteren Federal Reserve Act, an dem Untermyer selbst mitarbeitete, sowie den 16. Verfassungszusatz und den Clayton Antitrust Act. Verschwörungstheorien Für viele Verschwörungstheoretiker ist der Fall klar: Geld regiert die Welt, also regiert der, der das Geld regiert. Und so ist das Fed natürlich Gegenstand zahlreicher Verschwörungstheorien. privat? Viele Theoretiker verweisen dabei immer wieder darauf hin, dass das Fed ein rein privates Unternehmen sei, und als solches nicht demokratisch legitimiert ist. Kritiker dieser Position verweisen darauf, dass bei keinem privaten Unternehmen der Präsident und das Repräsentantenhaus den Aufsichtsrat bestimmen könnten. Kennedy und Executive Order 11110 John F. Kennedy wollte mit der Executive Order 11110 eine staatliche Währung ausgeben, was das Geldmonopol der Fed gebrochen hätte. Vor Umsetzung seiner Pläne wurde er bei einem Attentat getötet und sein Nachfolger Lyndon B. Johnson hatte kein Interesse Kennedys Währungspolitik fortzusetzen. Einige glauben deshalb das Kennedy einer Verschwörung der Fed zum Opfer gefallen ist. Entführung des Lindbergh-Babys Einige Theoretiker sehen in der Entführung und Ermordung des zweijährigen Charles Augustus Lindbergh, Junior im Jahr 1932 eine verspätete Rache an dessen Großvater Charles A. Lindbergh, Sr. für seine Opposition zur Bildung der Fed und dem ersten Weltkrieg. Verwandte Themen *Geld *Zinshandel Weblinks *Website der Fed *SECRETS OF THE FEDERAL RESERVE *http://www.apfn.org/apfn/reserve.htm *http://www.apfn.net/Doc-100_bankruptcy31.htm *OWNERSHIP OF THE FEDERAL RESERVE Category:Bank Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:21. Jahrhundert